


Destiny

by DustyAmber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New paladins, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAmber/pseuds/DustyAmber
Summary: Time travel seems to be a reoccurring themeThe paladins unlocked time travel and went back to earth during the year 2018. With the help of these 5 new paladins, new adventures are on the rise as well as some new romances.Can the new paladins help defeat a chain of events?





	1. It’s all because of Hashtag YOLO

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> In this chapter, you will meet the five new paladins. 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you like what you read and comment who you think will be in which lion. 
> 
> Also, the other characters will be here in the next chapters to come so don’t worry :)

1.

Aria 

  
  


“And with halftime. The Bears lead with the score 15-10.” The announcer called through the intercom. “Now, we will have the cheerleaders come and perform a special performance for a special  _ someone _ .” 

 

I rolled my eyes.  _ I hated cheerleaders and all they do.  _ I didn’t want to go at all, but Mollie wanted me to go to a CHC basketball game. She was hoping to scout out some new guys. She had a rough breakup with Justin a couple weeks ago. He was full on cheating on her and he was stupid enough to post it everywhere. It was like what happened between her and this guy Derion. The poor girl had some terrible guy luck. 

 

I honestly thought that I would go home after that basketball game. But, as you could probably tell, that did not go as planned. 

 

I decided to bring my boyfriend, Andy, along. I did not feel like being awkward and standing there alone while Mollie went and talked it up with someone. Andy knew I could be awkward, but he didn’t care. He had dark brown, curly hair that ended just at his collarbone; his eyes were a chocolate brown that melted through your soul. He was also pretty tall as well, way taller than me, which sometimes makes me feel like a leprechaun. 

 

“You good, Kermit?” Andy was shaking my shoulder. “Kermit” was Andy’s little nickname for me. I thought it was cute, so I just let it stick. 

 

I snapped out of my thoughts. “Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking.” 

 

“You’re missing it, Mollie over there is really working over that guy.” He pointed to the action. Mollie’s head whipped around in a flirty manner while the guy didn’t seem very interested. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I was used to this; I mean being friends with Mollie for the past two years definitely prepared me. 

 

Mollie had thick, dirty blonde hair that ended at her neck. Her dark blue eyes blended in well with her really tan skin and very tall figure. She was wearing black leggings with a burgundy sweater and brown boots. 

 

Andy, to my right, was wearing plain jeans and a simple shirt. He was never a fancy dresser, which I appreciated. I mean, he still looked put together but he didn’t care that he wasn’t wearing a suit. 

 

“Aria?” A voice called to my left. I turned to the direction to see my friend Paige coming up to me. 

 

Paige had black hair and deep brown eyes that stood up from her dark complexion. She was also a little bit shorter than me, but she was pretty chill. Paige wore some simple jeans, a simple t shirt and black boots while her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“Well I just got ditched by my date so….” she trailed off to make her point. She was supposed to meet a girl here to hopefully start things up. I guess the other girl didn’t want to start something up. My poor little freshie. 

 

I made a sad face. “Wanna hang with us?” 

 

“As long as that’s ok with you two.” She gestured to the boy next to me. Andy nodded off signaling the go-a-head.

 

I smiled. “Totally. I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you.” 

 

“Eh, honestly I’m used to it.” She shrugged. Paige was honestly the most chill freshman I knew. I mean her freshman class was very...bold...to say the least. 

 

“Didn’t you say that you were bringing another friend?” Paige asked me. 

 

“Yeah. Mollie’s over there.” I gestured with my eyes to where Mollie was. The guy she wa previously talking to had lost interest fast, so Mollie was on the second guy of the night. 

 

“You know she’s talking to an old PLS kid. He’s a freshman.” Paige observed.  _ Oh lord not again.  _ In case you were wondering, we were all juniors except for Paige. It would be kind of weird to date a freshman right now. Also, Paige and I used to go PLS Publice Lane School. It was a catholic school for grades k-8. Now, Paige, Mollie , and I all attend TCHS: Timson Catholic High School, which was an all-girls school. 

 

Mollie started making her way over with her arm locked into a another guy. I sighed and smirked at Andy. He laughed with astonishment at how fast it took her to find a guy. 

 

“Here we go again,” Andy rolled his eyes, fully calmed down. 

 

“Hey guys! Meet Caden!” Mollie smiled brightly. As soon as I saw his face, I immediately knew I was in trouble. It was Caden Brooks, a guy from PLS too, and he’s from my grade. Caden had wavy, deep brown hair tasseled around his forehead. His bright blue eyes popped out from his dark skin and lean complexion. Caden had on some plain pants, an under armor shirt with the CHS (Calvert Hall School) logo on it, and a plain under armor jacket over that. 

 

“Aria?” Caden looked at me with wide eyes. 

 

I somewhat waved. Caden wasn’t the nicest to me. Well, ok it was complicated. Basically, it was middle school and there was a lot of issues with me and this other girl. We kind of drifted apart and everyone stopped talking to me. Caden was nice to me when no one was around, but then he would succumb to peer pressure, like almost everyone these days. 

 

“Caden is on the varsity soccer team.” Mollie beamed. Caden seemed unamused and uninterested. Instead, I would keep catching him stealing some looks at me. I wasn’t bothered by it; I was used to it whether good or bad. 

 

“We know Mollie. Aria and I went to school with him.” Paige replied simply. She popped out her knee and put her hands in her jean pockets.

 

“Oh yeah! Well you already know Aria and…”

 

“Paige.”

 

“Sorry hon,” Mollie addressed Paige and then continued. “that’s Paige, and this is Aria’s boyfriend Andy.” Mollie finished her introductions in a perky tone. 

 

“Boyfriend?” Caden asked. He seemed rather confused. 

 

“What’s so wrong with that?” I crossed my arms. 

 

Caden only shrugged. “Nothing I just never thought you would get a boyfriend around here.” 

 

“Oh!” Mollie waved her hand. Andy lives in West Virginia.”

 

“That explains it.” Caden sneered. 

 

“Yeah. Aria doesn’t go for slugs.” Andy snapped. Paige snorted as I smiled at him. Caden only glared Andy down. Andy didn’t even notice. 

 

Suddenly, a loud crash erupted from outside that shook the entire school. I fell onto the bleachers with Andy on top of me, protecting me from any debris. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with screaming and crying. 

 

“Everyone stay calm.” The intercom announced. “Stay under the bleachers.”

 

“Screw that.” Caden rolled his eyes. 

 

“I wanna go see what’s outside.” Mollie started for the door. 

 

“Mollie!” I called out, but she didn’t stop. I groaned and ran out to grab her. 

 

“Aria!” Andy called behind me. I didn’t stop, instead I focused on not letting my friend be killed by whatever was outside. The internal monologue inside my head had various ideas, and I didn’t like any of them.

 

I finally pushed through the entrance doors to find Mollie standing there.  _ Oh no. Is she having a panic attack? She’s not moving.  _ My pulse raced as I reached her. 

 

“Check it out!” She squealed. 

 

I was confused until I looked in front of me. It was a gigantic robot lion in a bright blue. It felt like it was staring at us. For some reason, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it. Some kind of energy was making me look through it. 

 

“What’s going on?” Andy shook my shoulder. I flinched and looked up. Andy apologized and asked me again. 

 

“Do you guys see the lion?” Mollie exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah.” Paige said simply. 

 

Suddenly, the lion started moving toward us. Mollie shrieked, Andy put my behind him, Paige crowded behind me, and Caden-wait, Caden was here too? Um… okay well anyway, Caden was standing there frozen solid. 

 

“Well I lived this long.” Paige muttered. 

 

The lion, however, only opened its mouth to us. We all exchanged confusing glances at each other, wondering what we should do. Mollie made the first move and walked on in. 

 

“What now?” Paige asked me. 

 

I sighed. “I guess follow her.” I trudged in after her. I heard Andy and Paige behind me, along with Caden bringing up the rear. The insides of the lion was lined with the same bright blue shade. A lot of it was pretty high tech to me, and I couldn’t really believe my eyes, especially when I saw the control room.

 

Mollie was sitting in the chair with neon blue screens illuminated above the dashboard. “How…” I trailed off.

 

“I don’t know. It just turned on.” Mollie answered, a little timid. I didn’t have time to yell at her or ask anymore questions. What I needed to do was to make sure everyone was safe. 

 

The others finally arrived into the room in a big bubble. “Woah…” Caden’s eyes went wide with astonishment. 

 

“This. Is. AWESOME!” Paige started jumping up and down. Andy stood there with his mouth dropped open to the floor. I rubbed my temples at their reactions. 

 

Suddenly, a loud whistle blew from outside. “Hey! Get out of there!” A police officer yelled with a gigantic cone. 

 

Andy shook Mollie in her seat.  “Get us out of here!” 

 

Mollie typed some buttons on the screen. All of the sudden, the lion started moving like one normally would. I readied myself on the chair to keep balance as the lion blasted into the air. Screaming was a common sound throughout this little adventure into space. 

 

“Mollie! What did you do?” Caden exasperated. 

 

“Like I know!” Mollie replied. “I just pressed a button!”

 

“Why do it!” Andy exclaimed, his arms flailing in the air. 

 

“Because hashtag yolo!” She retorted. 

 

I muttered, “Lord have mercy.” 

 

Finally, after a couple of minutes flying into pitch black space, a large wormhole entered into the atmosphere. It took us all off by suprise; no one knew what to do. 

 

“Um….” mollie pointed to it. “You guys see this too right?”

 

“Yeah, but is it really a wormhole?” Andy asked. 

 

“I guess it is.” I whispered to myself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear me. 

 

Mollie leaned back in her chair and turned to us. “What should we do?”

 

“I say explore.” Paige replied, bouncing up and down. 

 

“Well it seems like this lion has a mind of its own and I don’t feel like angering it. So let it do its thing.” I explained. Everyone seemed to agree. Mollie pressed forward into the wormhole. 


	2. The New Paladins

**Mollie** **POV**  

 

This lion took us to some weird castle ship thing. I was pretty worried about why it was there, but I went along with it. I mean everyone else was too so….

 

“Woah….” Paige’s jaw dropped as her eyes laid on the castle ahead of us-wait there was a castle?! Omg I did not notice that right away.

 

The lion somehow opened the door with telekinesis and slipped right on through. _This is so weird._ I thought.

 

Once it landed, the latch opened so we could leave. None of us wanted to do it at first, but finally, Andy shove Caden into going first. Caden muttered some choice words under his breath and walked onto the castle floors. After he deemed it safe, we all filed out into the castle.

 

It was quite something. The walls were stories high, illuminated with a bright blue light with small chandeliers on the top. I bet this place had a great echo to be honest.

 

“Who’s there!” A voice boomed through the hallway. It wasn’t any of ours, and that part freaked me out. I immediately crouched behind Andy for protection. He gave me a weird look and rolled his eyes.

 

None of us responded to the voice, so it called out again. “Well? I’m expecting an answer!”

 

“Let’s try and see who’s saying this stuff.” Paige suggested.

 

Andy shook his head. “Could be a potential threat. I say we go back and try to find a way back home.”

 

“And get in a shit ton of trouble?” I looked at him. “Not doing that.”

 

Caden groaned. “Can’t believe I was dragged into this.”

 

“You came on your free will, bud.” Aria snapped. Caden was quickly taken back by her sudden sass. I smiled at my best friend and her sassy tone. Aria was always super chill but she did not take people’s drama and shit. I kinda admire that about her.

 

Caden huffed and trudged on, leading the pack. We continued down the long hallway, not knowing where the hell we were going.

 

Suddenly, Aria snapped her head around. “Did you guys hear that?”

 

“Hear what?” Paige asked.

 

“I didn’t hear anything.” I shrugged.

 

Andy touched her shoulder, which made Aria flinch. “Sorry,” he whispered. Aria shrugged. “I think you’re just a little on edge. We are in space for God’s sake.”

 

Aria took a deep breath. “I guess. Let’s just keep moving.”

 

We all agreed and Caden continued. After about a quarter mile of walking, which I couldn’t stand, we stopped at a large door.

 

“Should we...open it?” Andy asked what we were all thinking.

 

“I don’t know. Any objections?” I replied. No one objected so I pushed the door open.

 

“Who are you?” The same voice screamed. We all flinched and stood like deers caught in headlights.

 

“Run.” Caden whispered. (I don’t know about you, but I was thinking about that meme.) Anyway, we darted back the way we came and tried to go for the blue lion.

 

“What the fuck? Where is it!” Caden shouted. It was true; the lion was gone. We couldn’t find it.

 

“I knew this would happen.” Andy muttered. “Good job Caden.”

 

Caden spun around to face him. “Fuck you.”

 

“Bitch, you wish.” Andy snapped.

 

Caden looked at him with a deadpan face. Andy smirked.

 

Aria snapped her head again. “Someone else is here.”

 

“Besides us?” I asked.

 

“Obviously Mollie. You’re so stupid.” Caden rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up for once. No one wants to hear your fat ass mouth.” Paige snapped. Andy snorted as Caden turned away from us.

 

“Guys shush!” Aria hissed. “Stay alert. We’ll find the lion.”

 

We all stayed silent and looked around ourselves. I didn’t see anything particularly alarming so I kind of just chilled and drifted off into a dream.

 

“Mollie!” All of the sudden, a force tumbled onto me and pushed me to the ground. Andy was on top of me.

 

“Focus!” He said. I nodded and got up.

 

“What happen-“ I didn’t finish the sentence because a laser beam zoomed past my head, almost chopping off some of my hair. “Hey! Watch it asshole!”

 

The figure stopped for a second. He had one a weird uniform with a large blue ‘v’ on the front. Suddenly, a large net flung out and covered all 5 of us. I was about to try and move when a bolt of electricity surged through me. I let my eyes succumb to the inviting darkness.

  


***

  


“Lonce! Why did you shock them! They could’ve died.” A woman yelled.

 

“But they didn’t.” A male voice replied, rather annoyed.

 

I groaned. “What’s going on?”

 

7 sets of eyes laid on me. I shrank back, but I soon realized my hands were bundled together behind me. “Well it seems like they’re all waking up.”

 

I looked around and saw that the other 4 were also waking up as well, and they were tied up too. I looked in front of me. A group of 7 people were standing before us.

 

“Where are you guys from?” The big one asked.

 

“Earth.” I replied simply.

 

“Mollie!” Paige snapped.

 

“Human. See Allura.” The first male to speak gestured to us. “They aren’t harmful.”

 

The woman, Allura, shook her head. “I don’t trust humans all that much. I’m sorry Lonce.”

 

“It’s ok, I don’t either.” Aria muttered.

 

“Do you possibly know what year it is on earth?” The big one asked again.

 

“It’s December of 2018, almost 2019.” I answered again. The room went completely silent, without a peep.

 

“Fascinating…” a small girl adjusted her glasses as she peered at us.

 

“I can’t believe it actually worked.” Another guy, with one arm, gasped.

 

“Oh I can. Pidge is a genius.” The first guy spoke again. Pidge, the small girl, beamed with pride.

 

“Great. So now that you know we aren’t a threat, can you untie us now?” Caden grunted under the restraint.

 

Some of the guys walked over and started to cut off the binds. Immediately, my wrists felt so good. I sighed with relief.

 

“How about you start by telling us your names.” Allura addressed us.

 

I started out. “I’m Mollie Brown. I’m 16 years old, I live in Maryland, and I enjoy meeting new people.” I flipped my hair for extra detail.

 

Paige went next. “I’m Paige Russell. I’m 14 years old and I also live in Maryland. I’m a hockey player. I don’t really know what else to say.”

 

“I’m Caden Brooks. I’m 16, live in MD, and I play a lot of sports.” Caden somewhat waved awkwardly. _Aw he’s so cute when he’s awkward._

 

“I’m Andy Simmons. I’m 16 and I live in West Virginia. I’m a hockey player as well.” Andy stood up.

 

Aria was the last one. “Aria Addams. I’m 17, live in MD and I am a music nerd.”

 

“Oh yeah me too!” Paige smiled.

 

Allura nodded. “I am Queen Allura of Altea and paladin of the blue lion which my husband stole for an experiment.” She side glanced Lonce. “This is my husband, Lonce. He is the paladin of the red lion.”

 

Lonce beamed at the introduction. “These are the other paladins: Keith, Paladin of the Black Lion, Hunk, paladin of the yellow lion, and Pidge, paladin of the green lion. Shiro here was an old paladin of the Black lion until...um...let’s skip over that. And Coran is my trusted advisor.” Allura pointed to each person as she introduced them.

 

“Great. So why are we here?” Caden asked.

 

“Due to some unknown reasons.” Allura side glanced at Pidge. Pidge nervously laughed.

 

“I am deeply sorry for your troubles.” She continued. “But, now that you’re here, we will bring you back to earth.” We breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Wait,” Lonce stopped. Once he got our attention, he continued. “Now that they’re here, they can help us with our little...issue.”

 

“Absolutely not-“

 

“Yeah!” Pidge fisted pumped the air. “I agree with Lance. Let’s do it.”

 

“Do what exactly?” Paige tilted her head.

 

“Well. We recently found that a lot of issues arise around this time period. If we can defeat some of these issues, we could help defeat Honerva later in the future. What do you say?” Lance explained to a shocked crowd.

 

“And how exactly are we supposed to do that?” Aria raised her eyebrow.

 

“By becoming Voltron.”

 

 **Caden** **POV**  

 

“You will all pilot the five lions-“

 

“There are five lions!” Paige squeaked. Allura rolled her eyes and nodded in Confirmation. 

 

“Holy crap.” Andy sang. 

 

“Come with me, and we will all sort you into your lions.” Allura lead us to a large control room with small stations, each for us and a large space. 

 

“Each lion caters to your personality and what you value. I have been reading your hearts as you have stood before me. I know more about you than what you know about yourself.”  _ That’s a little creepy.  _

 

Allura pressed a screen and the whole room buzzed into constellations of every kind, most of them I had never seen before. “Therefore, the lions now know all of you and have chosen each one. Mollie, you are with the blue lion. It’s the mother of the group. Protective and gentle.”

 

“Woah now. Aria here is the mom, not me.” Mollie out her hands up. Allura didn’t notice and continued with the others. 

 

“The green lion is an intellectual. Very bright and nurturing intelligence for the greater good. Paige, you will pilot the green lion.” 

 

Paige’s eyes lit up as a green lion hologram floated to her being. She was dancing on the balls of her feet with excitement. 

 

“The yellow lion is a gentle giant. Very kind and uplifting. Andy, you will pilot the yellow lion.” At that, Andy somewhat stood there awkwardly next to Aria. I snorted.  _ What an idiot. He doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.  _

 

“The red lion is the second in command. It relies on quick instinct and agility to defeat its foe. While very agile and fast, it can be hard to control. It’s paladin needs a quick thinker. Caden, you will pilot the red lion.”  _ Ah hell yeah.  _ I did a small fist pump to myself as a small celebration. 

 

“The Black Lion, the decisive head of Voltron, needs a leader willing to put others before his or herself. As a leader, a calm and mature head is needed for sticky situations. It’s not always how one acts, but how they respond. Aria, you as the black paladin, will lead Voltron through thick and thin.”

 

I gaped. “So you’re saying that Aria is a better leader than any of us combined.”

 

Aria didn’t say anything. She just stood there. “Someone’s a bit jealous.” Andy sneered. 

 

“At least I’m second in command.” I spat. 

 

“The first to lose.” Mollie chimed in. 

 

“Stop!” Shiro, the one with only one arm, shouted. “Look, I get it. Sometimes we’re not happy with what we get, but this is how you need to help us. You will be meeting with the former paladins and learn some of the controls. But for now, let’s get you all some rest. We’ll reconvene tomorrow morning.” 

 

Some groans and whispers replaced the silence as we all filed out of the room. All of the strangers split off to show us our rooms. I didn’t really have anything but my phone, and I had no service whatsoever here so it was basically pointless. 

 

This guy named Hunk showed me to a basic room with nothing but a bed and a desk. “Sometimes simple is better.”

 

I sighed and tossed my phone onto the covers, claiming my territory. Hunk left me to myself. 

 

Immediately, I slammed myself into the bed and looked up at the boring ceiling. I didn’t know what was going to happen next, but maybe things could pop up.  Like, maybe I could pilot Black. 

 

I really didn’t know anyone but Aria, and that was not saying much. I only knew her from what was said about her. Sure she could be nice, but middle and high school really haven’t been helping her at all. 

 

Mollie seemed like way too much. She was very perky and full of...something. She dragged me along to all of this so I blame her. 

 

Andy. Ugh do not get me started. He was just some wanna-be guy trying to fit his way into the lives of MD high school students. 

 

Paige from all I knew was a baby PSL student and she hasn’t changed much. She was so weird, and I didn’t know what to think about it. Maybe one day I could get away from these weirdos and get back to my friends.

 

I closed my eyes and gave into the heavy slumber that awaited me.


	3. Rocky Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Wow I really went off the rail huh
> 
> A lot has been going on lately so sorry I haven’t updated in FOREVER 
> 
> I will try and keep going as much as I can. 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy! :)

**Andy POV**

 

“Good work today team. Eat up. You’ll need to recharge.” Shiro grabbed his utensil and started to pick at the food. Everyone joined in and did the same.

It had been a week since we arrived into space and so far no missions, just training. Everyone has had some ups and downs but so far everyone was starting to get the hang of their own lions. Gotta be honest, it was nice having my own to control. But the one thing we haven’t done yet was form Voltron. Shiro said it was because of trust issues, which I could see honestly.

“So. I know we came from Earth,” Pidge started her question. “But from way in the future. What’s life like in 2018?

We all exchanged some glances to see who wanted to speak first. Mollie started it off. “Well the latest iPhone is the 10, Trump is president in the USA, and we had the Winter Olympics.”

“What about your daily life?” Allura asked, intrigued.

“Well all of us does at least one sport right?” I looked at the others.

“Well I’m a track manager.” Mollie corrected.

“Okay but we’re all affiliated with at least one sport, so that’s pretty cool.” I shrugged.

“Sports?” Allura cocked her head.

“It’s a physical activity. Usually it’s between two teams and there are rules to play certain types of sports.” Lance explained. Then he turned to us. “What sports do you play?”

“I play hockey.” I replied.

“And he’s really good.” Aria added with a smile. I blushed slightly.

“Same here.” Paige called out.

“I’m on the Track and Field team as a manager, but if I was on it, I would be on high jump.” Mollie beamed.

“I play soccer in the fall and lax in the spring.” Caden sighed.

“I play softball.” Aria picked at her food. I didn’t blame her; it was some weird goo and I couldn’t stand the texture. I was already a picky eater as is and that didn’t help.

“Tell me about yourselves. Im curious to see who’s now piloting voltron.” Allura gestured.

“I have a twin sister named Jennifer but we call her Jenny. I live with her and my parents plus my grandparents. I have a lot of family close by so I spend a lot of time with my cousin Laura.” Mollie started rambling about whatever.

Eventually, I put a hand out. She looked at me. “I think they get it Molls.” Mollie huffed and crossed her arms in her chair.

The rest of the dinner seemed to go by pretty slowly, until Allura looked at Mollie’s hand. “What’s that on your finger?”

Mollie perked up and examined her right hand. “Oh that’s my junior ring.”

“What’s a junior ring?”

“It’s kind of like a milestone thing.” Aria explained. “When you go to high school, you receive a school ring your junior year to show you are an upperclassman. It’s a big deal in Maryland. Each ring is so different. A lot of the times back then, people in Maryland would look at the ring and see which school you went to.”

“That’s so interesting!” Allura’s eyes widen. “I’ve never been to school in Altea. It was tradition that our parents would teach us the ways of our culture. Sure it was nice to stay in the castle, but I missed being able to play with other children.”

Keith snorted. “Trust me you’re not missing much.” Aria nodded off in agreement.

“Oh come on! We got some funny stories from school! And I wouldn’t have met my best friend.” Mollie stretched across Caden and wrapped her arm around Aria for a second before letting go.

“I got to play some sports so yeah.” Caden shrugged, pushing Mollie off of him.

“Yay human interaction.” Paige rolled her eyes. Aria laughed out loud.

“Mood.” She nodded her head. There was an uneasy tension after that. I could feel some stares coming from Caden and Mollie. I decided to focus on my food and finish my dinner.

After a few minutes of silence, Aria slid her plate away from her being. “May I be excused?”

Allura nodded in approval. Aria scooted her chair out, grabbed her plate and headed for the kitchen.

Once she left, all eye laid on me. I sat there dumbfounded. “Uh… can I help you?”

“You two are an item, correct?” Allura leaned over the table.

“Yeah, for a few months.” I replied casually.

“It’s my ship!” Mollie beamed.

“Be careful.” Caden muttered.

I turned to face him. “Why so?”

“She’s not who you think she is. Aria is nothing but nasty. That’s what I’ve heard.” Caden took a sip of his drink.

“Why don’t you make that decision yourself.” Aria called from the doorway. All eyes snapped to her in shock.

Caden didn’t even look her way. “I’m just saying. There are a lot of people that don’t like you.”

“So I’ve heard,” Aria spat.

“Glad you know.” Caden smirked. Aria rolled her eyes at him. “Well, I see why Kelly didn’t like you all too much.”

At that, the room fell deathly silent. Mollie had her mouth wide open in shock. Paige looked to see how Aria was going to respond. I slapped Caden on the back. He yelled and flipped me off.

Aria’s stare was empty. She didn’t say a word. All she did was leave the room.

“What was that about?” Lance asked us.

Mollie opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly shut her down. “Nothing important.”

“Um...okay.” Lance said suspiciously. Everyone decided to go on with their dinner. I excused myself and went off to find Aria.

 

_Time skip whoosh_

 

I found her in her room, sitting on the bed. Aria’s room was neat, and not cluttered at all which was very much like Aria.

“Hey,” I said softly.

She looked up. “Hey.”

“Are you good?” I sat adjacent to her on the bed.

“Yeah, I just needed a minute. No big deal.” She waved it off.

“Caden doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He doesn’t know everything that happened.” I blurted out.

Aria shrugged. “No, you’re right. But it’s not a big deal. We’re not in that situation anymore, or at least I’m not. The best thing I can do is just move on and not give it much thought.”

“But Caden-“

“Caden will say anything to make himself look like the bigger person. Don’t worry about him. If you don’t do anything he’ll back off. And if he doesn’t I’ll handle it the way I see fit.” She replied sternly. I closed my mouth and nodded.

“Thanks for checking on me, but you can go back to dinner. I kinda need some time to myself.” She placed a small kiss on my cheek and then turned around.

“Okay.” I stood up. “But don’t be so antisocial tomorrow. We have more training to do.”

“I won’t. Love you.” She smiled.

“Love you too.” I exited the room and closed the door behind me as softly as possible. I knew she needed her space, especially since Caden brought up Eve. That just really puts her in a bad mood. I mean it puts me in a bad mood seeing her so upset. It makes me feel awful. But let me tell you something, Kelly Creymer will go down no matter what. And if you didn’t know about her, you will soon enough.

 

 


End file.
